Garrett
"Freedom lies in the shadows, but what I desire lies in the light. The City's changed, I've changed. Progress, taking jobs from the poor, padding the pockets of the rich and they call me a thief. This city's got troubles enough, sickness roams the streets, despair is everywhere it cannot be contained by the walls that seperate us and neither can I. In my dreams I see 'her' dying, I never paid the price for anything ... until now" ''- Garrett https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jAt9D5YbiA '''Garrett' (AKA Master Thief) is the protagonist of Thief, a professional and highly accomplished criminal operating within the walls of the City. An enigmatic figure who uses his enormous talents for larceny for own personal gain, he has gained an unparalleled reputation that has earned him the title 'Master Thief' throughout the City and The Watch. Background "I've been a ghost all my life." - ''Garrett reflecting on his past Garrett was born in NRy806 in The City, though not much is known about his early childhood other than the fact that he had little knowledge regarding his parents as they died when he was young. He was subsequently thrown into and grew up in a strict orphanage which he eventually escaped, and thus ended up living on the streets. His very survival depended on stealing, while he was still young he learned to swiftly relieve people of their possessions while they went about their daily business, leaving many to believe they had accidentally misplaced their belongings. For years he honed his thievery skills to perfection. upon also crafting his own clothing, gear and weaponry. At some point in NRy830, Garrett moved into an abandoned Clock Tower located in the Stonemarket District. Though initially broken due to past fatal construction incidents, he effectively learned how to maintain the towers mechanisms in order to prevent people from discovering his presence and thus became his safe-house. This led to the public at large believing the clock tower to be haunted, as the clock seemed to function without repairs or maintenance and strange shadows could be seen in the tower. This and previous tales of it being cursed just kept the public away, helping maintain Garrett's privacy. As Garrett's reputation as a thief increased he eventually met Basso, whom the two became close professional friends. Basso acted as his primary contractor and gave him various jobs to steal certain valuables and objects of personal interest. Garrett also came to befriend his pet magpie Jenivere, who acted as a courier between the two. At some point through Basso, he was introduced to a young girl named Erin. Impressed by her talent Garrett personally took her on as his apprentice. He began teaching her the skills he had acquired and initially the two had a close friendship with each other (almost acting like an elderly brother and younger sister). However due to Erin's constant impatience, reckless behavior, and violent attitude a wedge was driven between them as partners. Events of Thief ''"If there's one thing this city's taught me, you can put a price on anything. Secrets, reputations ... a life. And trust? If you have to ask, you can't afford it . But then I suppose none of that matters when you're me. After all ... when did I ever pay for anything? - ''Garrett At some point in NRy841, Garrett was assigned a commission by Basso where he was tasked with collecting a particular item called the 'Primal Stone' located in a ceremony room at Northcrest Manor, where he was informed about Erin's involvement to which he reluctantly agreed to. In 6 20 NRy841, during the Summersday Festival's Eve, Garrett stealthy infiltrated the resident houses of Auldale where he then managed to acquire a necklace of high value. Seconds later Garrett was reunited with Erin on top of the Thieves' Highway, upon recalling past events the two engaged in a friendly thieving competition to which Garrett pick-pocketed several items on the journey before catching up with her where the pair discussed their assignment, though Garrett noted about the high security and potential risks only to be brushed off by Eren. Upon arriving at the Baron's Mansion the pair silently navigated around, however when Eren kills a young guard to which Garrett heavily disapproved and expressed disdain at Eren's cold and impatient nature, firmly reminding her about his personal code of not taking out individuals who did not pose a threat only to be countered by Eren; this action led the two to bicker for the duration of the mission to the point where they reached above the ceremony room Garrett took possession of her 'Claw' to prevent her from performing any more rash actions. Reaching the ceiling the two stumbled upon and discovered a ritual being conducted by Baron Northcrest, noticing something strange, Garrett decided to call off the mission however Eren determined to prove herself went to complete the job leading to a brief struggle between the two which ended with the claw ending up on a glass ceiling which then shattered. Garrett desperately attempted to pull Eren up but ultimately his apprentice fell into the channelled energy infusing her with the power of the Primal, causing a massive surge leading Garrett to fall only to be narrowly saved by his grappling hook (albeit piercing the Thief-Taker General's leg) but in the process a fragment of the Primal became embedded into his eye and was then knocked unconscious by the collapsing rubble and fell into a coma. After the incident Garrett's body was found by the Beggers operating under their Queen, though presumed to be dead they healed his wounded body and brought him out of the City as a means of safeguarding him and thus awaited for him to recover (spanning for a whole year). Eventually after the Gloom began he awakened in a cart being pulled by two Beggars who managed to bring him into the City just before lockdown. Puzzled by the chain of events, Garrett journyed through the remains of The City where he discovered the grief sticken plague had affected along with the brutal Watch treating the citizens, through his time he managed to steal a valuable golden mask from a jewlery store before eventually reaching the Clock-Tower. Upon entering his safe house Garrett noticed the passage of time before spotting Jenivere aswell as a message to meet with Basso. Upon arriving in The Crippled Burrick Garrett reunited with his old friend, though Basso expressed shock and dismay over Garrett's disapperence, he neverthless stated that he was happy to see him and thus assigned him on a mission to obtain a 'ring' from the recently deceased Cornelius whose body had been transpoted located in the Old Foundry despite Garrett proclaiming that he was a thief and not a graverobber he happily accepted the assignment and departed. On his way toward the Old Chappel, Garrett encountered the Queen of Beggars where he personaly inquired her about the events of last year and questioned Eren's wherabouts. However to his displeesement he only discovered what happened to him after the incident and thus left before recieving a word of caution from the Queen. Upon journying to the old Vale street Ironworks Garrett infiltrated the old foundry where he began experiencing visions of Eren. Eventualy Garrett managed to reach the furnace hall where Cornelius body was located however to his suprise the Thief-Taker General arrived and subseqntly discovered the ring inside the corpse which he took possession of. Garrett managed to sneak into the Supervisors Office where the artifact had been stored which Garrett took possession of only to engage in a brief struggle between the Thief-Taker General and escaped. 5 nights later, Garrett managed to repair the Clock Tower. in his hideout upon burning several wanted posters, Garrett recieved a message from Basso informing him of a client. Garrett journyed to Black Alley where upon arrival Basso introduced him to Orion, the charismatic leader of The Graven - a revolution plotting to remove the Baron from power. Garrett falls unconcious after experiencing a vision of Erin, after recovering Orion requests for Garrett to retieve a 'book' located somewhere underneath the House of Blossoms, though skeptical, Garett reluctantly agreed. Before his assignemnt, Garrett visited Carlysle's Mill, an abandoned area which also acted as Erin's personal hideout, upon investigating Garrett discovered a peculiar cipher device located in her room and subsegently continues to experience visions of Erin, this time mentioning 'Moria Asylum'. Upon arriving at the brothel, Garrett navigated through the undergroud and managed to inflitrate the House of Blossoms, where through a painting located in Madam Xiao-Xiao's study, Garrett discovered a secret entrance to the ancient library. Upon venturing deeper into the underground library he eventualy managed to recover the book and escaped through underneath a personal bed only to narrowly escape from another confrontation with the Thief-Taker General. 7 nights later in his hideout, Garrett discovered a mortally wounded Jenivere whom eventually succumbed to her injuries and died leading Garrett to travel to the Crippled Burrick, upon arrival he discovered Basso was missing and was informed by Orion (whom was searching for the Ritual book) that his friend had been brutally aprehended by the Thief-Taker General and was imprisoned in The Keep. After retrieving the necassary information of Basso's wherabouts, JacobGarrett revealed the book behind a personal safe box and reluctantly handed the book to Orion, promising to rescue his Graven after he has firsrt found Basso. Upon arriving in Greystone Plaza, Garrett travelled to the house owned by Theodore Eastwick - the Baron's architect who had personaly built the fortfified Keep in order to gain more intel regarding the Keep's design and layout. Through venturing Garrett inflitrated the safeguarded house and eventually reached the top floor (via elevator), upon where he discovered Eastwick's hung corpse. Searchnig for clues Garrett discovered from a painting a hidden diorama puzzle where upon solving Garrett managed to aquire the plans of the Keep only before narrowly avoiding capture by The Watch by freerunnnig through the city rooftops into the streets of Carlysle Court. Upon scanning the plans Garrett discovered the 'Baron's Great Safe' Venturing further Garrett eventually reached the direct outside of The Keep, narrowly avoided a collapsing debris of rubble and travelled through the remains of the collapsing building. Eventually Garrett managed to reach the cell where Basso had been imprisoned and rescued him, however Garrett proved unable to resist the tles of the legandary great safe and thus Garrett parted ways with Basso before promising to meet up at The Siren's Rest located in the South Gate Quater. In the process, Garrett is wounded by the Thief-taker general. Garrett then travels to the Moira asylum in order to search for clues regarding Erin, to no avail. Garrett then decided to question the Baron himself regarding Erin's whereabouts. By now, the city is up in Orion's Graven revolution, and angry mobs are storming Northcrest manor. The Baron reveals that Orion is in fact his brother, and that he took Erin to complete the ritual and used the Graven to his advantage, The Baron also reveals that the items Orion took were instrumental in the ritual--the book, Erin--and that Garrett is in possession of the final piece of Primal stone, embedded in his eye. Garrett pursues Orion, but not before being confronted by the Thief-taker General once more. While Garrett dispatches the General for the final time, Orion escapes with Erin. Garrett tracks him down to his ship, the Dawn's Light, and attempts to persuade Orion to release Erin, to no avail. In the end, Erin overcharges the Primal stone, killing Orion and knocking back Garrett. Garrett attempts to rescue a now normal Erin from slipping into the ocean. Garrett throws the claw to Erin, attempting to rescue her, but Garrett falls unconscious in the process. Garrett wakes up with the claw and wet foot prints beside him, revealing Erin survived. Personality and Characteristics ''"First I stole to survive, then I survived to steal. It is all I know and all I will ever know." - Garrett Garrett is a cynical and jaded loner who spends the vast majority of his time by himself. He has very few friends and prefers it that way, trusting a scant amount of people with information on his private life. He treats new people with anything from curt mistrust to outright hostility, as seen with his first meeting with Orion. Because of his distant attitude, most who do not know him find him sinister in appearance and demeanor. Despite this and his profession as a career criminal, Garrett is not callous and is capable of feeling guilt for his actions. He has a razor sharp wit, often remarking on events with sarcasm. He seems to reserve his sense of humor for himself and his close associates. Garrett could be considered a consummate professional. He is solely devoted to his profession, spending all his time and effort on larceny and honing his skills as a thief into an art. For Garrett, thievery is a form of freedom from the bonds of society and law. It is a central part of his identity; he steals because he's the best there is and he values his professional reputation. Garrett will often pass on jobs if they are too easy or do not involve proper thievery, while pursuing marks without commission if tempted with alluring challenge or reward. He views himself as a devoted thief and refuses to be something he perceives as lesser, be it an assassin or a grave robber. He finds needless death or collateral damage pragmatically abhorrent, viewing it as unprofessional and brings unneeded attention to his job. Anytime he is not on a heist, he's planning the next one. What time Garrett uses for recreation he spends maintaining the clock tower he lives in as well as maintenance on his equipment. He also has both a personal and professional appreciation for fine art and craftsmanship. He is shown to collect rare and priceless items for his own personal collection, ranging from jewelry, paintings, or rare curios of unique historical significance. Garrett is capable of forming friendships with those that have demonstrated they are worthy of his trust, though he still maintains a level of distance from them. He shares a close but professional relationship with his fence Basso, whom Garrett was willing to break into the Watch's fortified stronghold to rescue. Likewise he seems to have friendly interactions with the Queen of Beggars. His most complicated relationship was with his former apprentice Erin. Garrett cares for her on an almost fraternal level, but being distant and a strict taskmaster the two in their best times have a rocky mentor and apprentice relationship due to Erin's free and violent spirit. In the worst of times their arguments result in deep resentment and the two cutting contact with each other. Physical Appearance Garrett is a slim male of average height, with pale skin and dark eyes. He has a lithe and graceful body with long, elegant hands. His hair color is black in concept art, though he never removes his hood in game. After the events of the game's prologue, he bears a long and jagged scar over his right eye and cheek. Additionally, his right eye becomes pale blue and glows when using his Focus ability. Skills and Equipment "There are those that believe the perfect heist lies in the preparation, some say that its all in the timing, seizing the right opportunity, others even say its the ability to leave no trace behind be a ghost. For me its simple its a way of life." As a master thief Garrett is highly adept in the arts of stealth and larceny. He is able to use the darkness to his advantage in order to avoid detection, becoming almost invisible to others. He is able to move silently through an environment, able to dart from shadow to shadow without making a sound. Garrett's hands are his greatest asset. After a lifetime of thievery experience, he is able to pick pockets with startling efficiency. He's able to remove jewelry and coin purses from an individual at blinding speed without them being any the wiser. He is also an expert lock pick, able to bypass locks with precision. Garrett is a master of observation, able to scan an environment and quickly appraise it for guards, valuables, and other points of interest. His knowledge of art and appraisal means he can quickly pinpoint things worth stealing. After the incident at Northcrest Manor, this is further enhanced by his Focus ability. This heightens his senses to supernatural levels. These senses allow him to highlight points of interest in the environment, slow his perception of time, and see visual representations of noises, internal lock mechanisms, and frequently trafficked areas. He is also proficient in combat, being able to utilize his blackjack to pacify unsuspecting targets as well as defend himself in a straight confrontation. While he can handle himself in a fight, he is not a world renowned fighter and can quickly be overwhelmed by superior foes. He also carries a mechanical compound bow of his own design along with a quiver of trick arrows. These arrows allow him to harm foes or change the environment, such as snuffing torches out with water arrows or activating distant switches with blunt arrows. Garrett wears a custom sneaking suit of his own design. It is composed of stitched leather armor that muffles any movement while giving him minor protection against injury. Integrated in the armor is a leather hood which he constantly wears, as well as a mask he sues to conceal his identity should he be spotted during a heist. Various pockets for his trade tools are hidden in the suit, allowing him to carry a wide array of gadget like flashbombs. His cloak hangs calf high and is tattered to help break up his human form while hiding in the shadows. His gloves have his fingers exposed in order to allow his nimble hands to operate without the hindrance of armor or cloth. Garrett is a proficient acrobat and climber. He is able to quickly scale walls to out of reach places, as well as climbing on pipes and ledges to get to hidden entrances. He regularly utilizes rooftops and window ledges to navigate the City out of ground level view and the reach of guards. This is further enhanced by the addition of The Claw and rope arrows to his arsenal, allowing him to reach locations he wouldn't be able to otherwise. This athleticism has made Garrett quite fit and a fast runner, able to outrun the majority of would be opponents. However, like anyone Garrett can only push himself for so long before needing to regain his breath. Bio Garrett has lived in The City all his life. He's an experienced and shadowy figure, skilled in thievery, stealth, infiltration and escape. He's known to the rest of the underworld as the ‘Master Thief' - the best of the best. His age is unknown. Garrett has little memory of his parents, as they died when he was young. After he escaped the orphanage he was thrown into, Garrett's entry into the world of the thief was almost inevitable, yet his raw talent meant he quickly excelled. As well as his exceptional skills, Garrett relies on his in-depth knowledge of its streets, rooftops and shadows to get by. Garrett is a self-reliant observer who sees more than others, and knows more than he lets on. His words often have gravitas but are balanced by a sometimes wry approach to life that offsets its darker edge (and Garrett's own.) Although Garrett once stole to live, now he lives to steal. It is less for the gold and more for the lure of the impenetrable, the impossible, the secret, the unknown. The challenge is what keeps his body and mind alive and sharp. Garrett has a few rules he applies to himself; don't trust anyone, work alone and only kill as a last resort. Meeting a young thief on the streets of The City named Erin has challenged all three. Trivia *The name Garrett is a name of early medieval English origin and is derived from both Gerard meaning 'spear' and Gerald meaning 'to rule'. *According to Edios Montreal, Garrett is estimated to be in his 30's. https://community.eidosmontreal.com/blog/Wanted-Garrett *During the development on Garrett's appearance Edios Montreal Art Director (Nicholas Cantin) stated that several inspirations included Brandon Lee from The Crow, ''Jonny Depp's portrayal of Sweeney Todd and additionally Storm Shadow from ''G.I.Joe. ''These influences aided in presenting Garrett's character as an imposing combination of Industrial and Victorian.''The Art of Thief.''Titan Books. 2014. Page 11. *Upon the designing of Garrett's facial appearance, definitive of a 'Robin Hood-like' figure, Joel Dos Rei Viegas stated the initial facial design was considered 'too scary and evil' - He alongside Nicholas Cantin later redesigned his face to present a more 'attractive' look whilst retaining his green eye and 'sly smile' in order to distinguish Garrett as a hero as opposed to a villain. ''The Art of Thief.''Titan Books. 2014. Page 14. *Garrett is believed to be a descendant or reincarnation of the original Sneak Thief from the previous ''THIEF series. There are references to some of their events, or events which occurred in the backstory of the original games. But most of these events are implied to have occurred at least several generations in the past. This suggests events such as Karras in the Metal Age, the destruction of the Stonemarket Clock Tower, and a banning of the old religions occurred a long time ago. **The older Garrett has since become known as the legendary 'Sneak Thief'. Evidence in the game points to him spending time in Moira Asylum after the events of Deadly Shadows for unknown reasons. His Mechanical Eye is a unique loot item that can be found in the Old Prison beneath the Moira Asylum. What his ultimate fate was is remains unknown. **Garrett finds that some of the symbols and artifacts in the Keeper ruins under The City to be strangely familiar to him, as well as equating robes with bad news. This suggests he may intuitively remember the Keeper Order, which the original Garrett during the Bresling dynasty had significant dealings with. **The Spectral Aspect statue of a cloaked individual seems familiar to Garrett somehow. Perhaps it's supposed to represent the old Sneak Thief Garrett or another Keeper related artifact, see Ancient Figurine. **Both Orion and the Queen of Beggars have made comments that 'Garrett' is someone that brings 'change' to The City. This may be a nod to older "Sneak Thief" Garrett, who brought change to The City by saving it three times as prophesied by the Keepers. *Garrett appears to have proficient knowledge of engineering, on top of designing his own compound bow, he admits in game to maintaining the clockwork of the Stonemarket Clock Tower to keep it running as the machinery running helps him sleep. *Garrett is an awful horticulturist, as seen by the dead plants in his safe house, which might imply that he cares little for other things than his trade. The death of these plants could however also have been caused by his prolonged absence, the year between the Baron's mansion and being reinserted into the city. *Garrett's Primal-infused eye is a homage to The Sneak Thief's Mechanical Eye - both eyes possess a mysterious green aura and grant their users the ability to enhance their vision. *In Chapter 4: A Friend In Need, after being shot by the Thief-Taker General, Garrett will posses a bandage worn on his left hand throughout the remainder of the game. *Garrett appears to have an aversion to swimming. *Stonemarket District is Garrett's personal favorite landmark of The City. Gallery Concept Art Joel-dos-reis-viegas-garrett14.jpg Tumblr n91w0rQSvy1sm4l4qo4 1280.jpg Thief-New-Screenshots-show-new-locations-stealth-and-characters-6-1024x636.jpg 4402510-thief+garrett.jpg Thief Game Concept Art SteamBot 12 Garrett Face Front.jpg THIEF Concept Art1.jpg Screenshots THIEF E3 Screenshots12.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots20.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots17.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots15.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots1.jpg Bank Heist.jpg Promotional Media Garrett alpha.jpg thief610.jpg 4883Garrett Face CGI Grab.jpg|Out of the Shadows Trailer Thief-E3-Trailer.jpg GarrettTTG-TheAmbush.jpg Witch-Thief-2014-Garrett-hood-mirror-old-mouses-games.jpg References es:Garrett Category:Characters